Burn
by Slo Motion
Summary: You know just how to burn me...


**Title:** "Burn"

**Genre: **Angst, romance, one-short, POV

**Rating: **PG-13; for sexual content/references

**Main POV: **Chandler

**Coupling: **Chandler/Roxanne (ah, good old Charox "I still love you but I won't admit it" angst…life is good)

**Disclaimer: **Nothing from this TV show is mine. If it was, I'd be one rich lil' girl! But sadly, I'm not. I also don't own the words from Madonna's song "Forbidden Love", which appears at the end of this story.

**Setting:** October in the 8th season. Right after the episode "Charity Begins At Home". This is pretty much Chandler thinking about that one night he spent making out with Roxanne in her living room (and I think when the cameras were turned, they did more, but that's another story for another day).

**Summary: **"You know just how to burn me, Roxanne…" Chandler reflects on his crumbling relationship with Roxanne. Set right after the 8th season episode 'Charity Begins At Home'. Written in Chandler's POV…one-short.

**A/N: **It took me about a week to come up with this darn story! Hope you all enjoy it!

-

-

-

You know just how to burn me, Roxanne…

You know just how to set my heart on fire. You always have, Roxanne.

But now you're breaking my heart. But why, Roxanne, why?

Why did you choose Paul over me? _How_ could you choose Paul over me? Paul doesn't care about you like I do, Roxanne. I love you.

But what does that matter to you?

I just want you to know that you broke my heart, Roxanne Richardson.

You're the queen of the heartbreakers. Yet I still love you. I still find myself bleeding for you.

Roxanne Richardson, you have burned me. You have set my heart into flames. You watch me burn up in your heartbreak and you just laugh to yourself. But why, Roxanne? Why do you laugh at me?

You're an expert at making me feel like my heart's been put in a blender and set on 'chop up', Roxanne. Yet, I'd still walk across a field of broken glass just to get to you.

Just to get to you. Just to hold you. Just to kiss you. Just to make love to you, Roxanne, just like the old days. I still feel that way.

You still make me sweat and hum things to myself. You still make me feel like a little boy in love, Roxanne. When in real life I'm a grown man and you're a grown woman. But only you can turn my emotions around so we're like two teenagers in love, Roxanne.

Only you can make me want to take off all of my clothes and lie down next to you. And most certainly, only you can give me the urge to press myself into you and make love to you all night, Roxanne. Only you can make me want to make wild, hot, and passionate love all night Roxanne. And of course you're the only woman I'd ever make that or any kind of love to, Roxanne.

Roxanne, you're the only woman who could bring out that side of me that I'd never let anyone else see. _You're _the only one who I'd ever let see that side of me. My wild and 'sexy', I guess you could say, side.

I still remember that one night in your house. How could I forget it? The way we kissed. The feeling of your hot lips burning into mine. The way your hands ran through my hair and explored my body. The way you moaned and groaned and grunted as my bare body entered yours. The way we made love. I'll never forget it…

**Flashback**

We kissed passionately over and over. You were moaning with both pleasure and joy and so was I as our hands slid up each other's clothes and explored what was within. You giggled as my hands massaged your breasts from underneath your shirt.

"Oh God…Chandler!" You kept on moaning that over and over.

I was smiling inside. I knew after this that we would for surely end up back together. I mean, we were about to make love to each other.

As I kissed your neck and slid the jacket that you were wearing over your tank top off, you purred, " I want you, Chandler."

"I want you too…but isn't your dad home?" I asked you.

"Well yes…but he was just about to lie down for a nap before you rang the doorbell. So he's all the way up in his room with the door locked, and we're all the way down here, alone…" You said sexily as you unbuttoned my shirt and ran your fingers up and down my bare chest.

We started to kiss again. And then we took all of each other's clothes off. And after that, we pressed our naked bodies together and made amazing love…

_End Of Flashback_

The rest of that night is a huge blur to me. One minute we were making love, and the next minute we were putting our clothes back on and just kissing

"_This doesn't mean anything." _When you said that, Roxanne, it broke my heart. I still love you and I always will. We made amazing love and it 'meant nothing' to you. Nothing at all. I doubt it.

I love you, Roxanne. I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you. I want to make love to you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

But you don't love me. You love Paul. You chose him over me. You made me want to die, Roxanne, you made me feel _that_ low. I loved you, Roxanne, and I still do, damnit.

Congratulations, Roxanne Richardson, you have burned me yet again.

You know just how to burn me, Roxanne, and you always will…

"_If I only had one wish  
Love would always feel like this  
Wishing on the stars above  
Forbidden love  
If I only had one dream  
This would be more than it seems  
Forbidden love  
__(Forbidden love)"_

-

-

-

**A/N: **And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please review!

-Alexa


End file.
